callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Falaise Road
Falaise Road (known as Operation Totalize in the beginning briefing) is the fifth mission in Call of Duty 3. Characters *Cole (playable) *Callard *Baron *Peterson *Robiechauld *Dickinson *Williams Plot The cutscene starts with the team preparing to assault a German held village and after a brief scuffle between Baron and Peterson the team sets of. The player starts the level in a Half-track on a .50 cal after traveling through the town and killing multiple Germans. The tank escorting the player is destroyed and just when leaping off the half-track, it too is destroyed. The player will have to move through the vineyard keeping low to avoid the machine gun fire. When close enough pick off the enemy gunner, a few seconds later another enemy will come along. The player and the squad will run through the shack and regroup near a destroyed truck that is blocking the road. Sgt. Callard will proceed to blow the truck off the road.The player then storms a compound where three FlaK 88s are being held. Eliminate all threats in the compound; destroying the guns is not necessary, just kill the crew. After this the player will move up a dirt road and Baron has information revealing the Germans in a small industrial area nearby. While moving into the area, a grenade will go off and machine guns will open fire on the player. Clear out several enemy strong points including an enemy warehouse. The player then regroups in the warehouse and Callard informs that there are four ways into the site and if three ways are blocked, the Germans will be bottle-necked into going the fourth way. The player then proceeds to block off three of the ways in one by blowing up a building then causing a gas pipe to explode and then dropping a railways cart across another. The player will have to defend against the enemy counter attack. Destroy four armored vehicles. The first is a half-track which Callard destroys with a grenade. The second is a Panzer for which the player destroys with a Panzerschreck then another appears and the player needs to give Callard cover as he plants a charge on the tank. The last vehicle is a Tiger which the player needs to plant a charge on. As soon as this is accomplished, the mission ends. In Hard mode blocking the three ways is extremely hard, as the first way to the left was covered by infinite Germans pouring in and the house is on fire. The crane is covered by an MG, however it's the easiest option, and the last one is also covered by an MG and a building which was filled with Germans armed with Kar98ks. Luckily, while using the crane and planting charges the player will be bulletproof, even a grenade cannot do harm. Weapon Loadout Vehicles *Kangaroo *M4 Sherman Tanks Gallery CoD3 Falaise Road1.jpg CoD3 Falaise Road2.jpg CoD3 Falaise Road3.jpg CoD3 Falaise Road4.jpg Trivia *The player can use the Bazooka to destroy one of the half-tracks from behind by the entrance where the player turns the valve. This will not kill the gunner though. *The song at the beginning of the level is a Cole Porter song. *During this level, Friendly Canadian troops will not drop their Lee-Enfield rifles if killed. *In the cinematic, Robiechauld says "Oui, mes amis." which is French for "Yes, my friends." Videos Category:Call of Duty 3 Single Player Levels